


The Brevity of Hisoka

by cnozomi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gon Freecs/Hisoka - Freeform, Hisoka gets Wrecked, M/M, SIKE, it's really Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnozomi/pseuds/cnozomi
Summary: In which Hisoka pays for all the creepy stuff he's done over the series :))





	The Brevity of Hisoka

Hisoka crept towards Gon. "We meet again," he whispered. 

Killua materialized behind Hisoka, already in Jolteon Mode™. "He's mine," he growled while electrocuting the clown to oblivion. 

  


And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
